


Королева взаперти

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family Changes, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: В Королевской Гавани взаперти томится законная королева





	1. Chapter 1

– Откройте дверь! – кричала королева. – Откройте мне дверь! Я ваша королева, я приказываю! Откройте мне дверь!  
****

Мирра осторожно приоткрыла глазок и подождала некоторое время. Год назад Рябая Али зыркнула в глазок сразу же, и королева воткнула ей палец в глаз. Рябую Али теперь звали Косой Али, а служанки теперь бдели в оба. Мирра хихикнула. Как и остальные девки, прислуживающие Безумной Королеве, Мирра была высокой, крепкой и сильной, как мужик, а м’лорд-десница давеча сказал, что коли королева случаем побьется об стены али несильно упадет, то сама ж виновата, клуша неповоротливая. На следующий день Мирра с Джонкиль пошли кормить королеву, и уж надавали ей тумаков – наше почтение.  
Мирра перехватила покрепче палку, обернутую тряпками, чтоб следов поменьше оставалось, и глянула на Дорнийку Тану, которая стояла у дверей рядом с ведрами горячей воды, утирая пот.  
– Ну, девки, – скомандовала Мирра, – начинаем.  
Королеву мыли нечасто, но мыли, и каждая девка в услужении знала, что ей делать. Септа Вилена быстро прочла под нос молитву Матери и распахнула дверь, Мирра рванулась внутрь, потрясая дубинкой, но успокоилась – сегодня день был хороший. Королева сидела в углу, медленно покачиваясь и глядя в одну точку, несвязно бормоча:  
– Я ваша королева! Я от крови дракона! Откройте мне дверь!  
Мирра встала над ней наизготовку, махнув товаркам рукой:  
– Давайте, девки, быстренько, я за ней присмотрю.  
Рядом с ней встала Дженни, держа наготове одеяло, чтобы быстро накинуть на королеву, вздумай та броситься. Такое тоже раньше бывало – сидела сучка тихо-тихо, а потом как кинется, как крыса из угла, и давай лягаться-кусаться-царапаться. Особенно если видела, что ванну готовят – вот уж здорова она тогда была драться. И ведь бы Неведомый с ней – не хочешь не мойся, но ведь воняет от ее величества – будь здоров, а завтра с Драконьего Камня приезжает наследный принц, и уж он наверняка пожелает повидать маменьку, вот его отец и приказал королеву помыть, чтоб не пахла перед сыном.  
– Лучше уж прынц бы повидал, как плоха его матушка, – сплюнула Дженни. – От крови дракона она, как же. От свиньи она, не иначе.  
Мирра только зыркнула на нее глазом и прищелкнула языком. Ох, дура эта Дженни. Из Речных Земель, они там все дуры. Рази ж она не знает, что королеву еще домыть не успеют, а ее слова уже донесут м’лорду-деснице? Септа Вилена и донесет. И Дорнийка Тана донесет. И стражник Пат, что стоит у дверей и пялится, как дурак, он донесет тоже.  
И сама Мирра тоже донесет, как королеву домоет. Оно ж, конечно, королевиному мужу на супружницу поплевать, и он сам-то ее небось и похуже называет, ан все ж она королевской крови, Таргариен же, от крови дракона, пусть сейчас она была больше похожа на свинью.  
Мирра вздохнула и подхватила королеву под грудки.  
– А кто сейчас пойдет мыться? А это наша королева мыться пойдет, – ласково сказала она. Сегодня сумасшедшая баба им не мешала, и Мирра была не прочь ее за такое приголубить.  
****

Серсея улыбнулась, глядя на свое отражение. Яркие зеленые глаза горели огнем.  
– Завтра, – громко сказала она себе и улыбнулась. Завтра. Завтра приедет он. Ее серебряный принц. Ее Рейгар. И Серсея знала, что она сделает. Она приехала в Королевскую Гавань только ради этого. Ради него.  
Серсея прикрыла глаза, мечтательно улыбаясь своим мыслям. Завтра. Завтра все случится, и она, она станет однажды королевой. Королева Серсея. Самая могущественная женщина Семи Королевств.  
В коридоре вдруг раздались крики, и Серсея вскочила на ноги. Из соседней комнаты вбежали Ларра, сжимая в руке кинжал, и Вилма, ухватившая подсвечник. Серсея фыркнула при виде этого оружия, и Вилма смутилась:  
– Мое копье осталось во дворе.  
Серсея закатила глаза и шагнула было к двери, но Ларра рванула ей на перерез, делая ей страшные глаза:  
– Стой позади, если с тобой что случится, твой отец меня убьет. Андроу, что там случилось? – спросила она через дверь стражника.  
– Не могу знать, миледи.  
– Так узнай! – Серсея оттолкнула Ларру и рванула дверь. Дверь не поддалась. – Андроу! Ты нас запер! Открой немедленно! Я приказываю!  
– Не могу, моя принцесса, – виновато ответил Андроу. – Ваш батюшка приказал, что коли какая суматоха, то вас в комнате запереть.  
– Открой немедленно! – Серсея ударила кулаком в дверь. – Немедленно открой! Я приказываю! Я принцесса Дорна!  
– Серсея, – раздался голос тети за ее спиной. – Оставь.  
– Они не смеют запирать меня, Элия! – Серсея подхватила подсвечник и ударила им в дверь. – Я наследная принцесса Дорна! Я ваша будущая правительница! Они не смеют запирать меня, как какую-то последнюю девку!  
– Перестань, Серсея! – только Серсее удавалось заставить Элию повысить голос. – Пока правитель – мой брат, и мы должны ему повиноваться.  
– Моя принцесса! – раздался из-за двери голос Андроу. – Говорят, кто-то сбежал, какой-то узник. Ваш дядюшка велел вам ждать его.  
– Дядя Оберин не смеет мне приказывать! – взвизгнула Серсея, стуча в двери кулаками.  
– Вы уж простите меня, принцесса.  
Серсея снова заколотила кулаками в дверь, не желая сдаваться.  
– Серсея, перестань, ты пугаешь Самвелла.  
Серсея развернулась, пыхча от негодования, и уставилась на кузена на руках тети Элии, который, совершенно не напуганный, с интересом разглядывал ее, жуя платье своей матери.  
– Пугаю, – фыркнула она. – Твой Сэм Тарли просто неустрашимый.  
«Или просто тупой» – зло подумала она, глядя в глупые глаза младенца.  
Элия подошла к двери, осторожно отбирая у Сэма зажеванный лоскут.  
– Андроу, кто именно сбежал? Кто-то из черных темниц?  
– Не могу знать, миледи. Таргариены темнят что-то.  
Элия покачала головой.  
– Что ж, тогда подождем. Уверена, скоро мы все узнаем.  
За дверью раздались шаги и чьи-то голоса. Серсея прильнула ухом к двери, рядом с ней к двери приникла Вилма Виль.  
– Не могу знать, сир, – расслышали они голос Клода, второго стражника, что охранял их сегодня.  
– Если что увидите, сразу пошлите к нашей башне, – строго приказал знакомый голос.  
Серсея снова застучала в дверь.  
– Эртур! Эртур, скажи им, чтобы открыли дверь!  
– Моя принцесса, – Серсея услышала, как Меч Зари тяжело вздохнул. – Вам лучше остаться в вашей комнате.  
– Эртур Дейн, я принцесса Дорна, я приказываю тебе!  
– Моя принцесса, для вашей же безопасности, вам лучше оставаться там.  
– Эртур, – позвала Элия.  
Рыцарь за дверью на некоторое время замолчал.  
– Да, леди Тарли?  
– Кто сбежал? – Элия не смотрела в сторону двери, приглаживая темные локоны Сэма.  
– Это государственное дело, миледи. Простите, мне пора идти.  
– Я расскажу Эшаре! – крикнула ему вслед Серсея, под хихиканье Ларры Блекмонт.  
– Нам остается ждать, моя принцесса, – сухо ответила Вилма, расстреливая взглядом Ларру. – Ничего не поделаешь.  
Серсея топнула ногой и вернулась к зеркалу.  
– Когда я стану правящей принцессой, всех их посажу в змеиную яму.  
Ларра радостно захохотала, но Элия только устало вздохнула и присела рядом с Серсеей, посадив Сэма себе на колени.  
– Ты не станешь правящей принцессой, если выйдешь замуж за принца Рейгара, – тихо напомнила она, осторожно отодвигая драгоценности Серсеи от рук ребенка.  
– Я стану королевой, – сердито ответила Серсея. – Это еще лучше. 

Время тянулось, и Серсея разъяренной львицей металась по комнате.  
– Да сколько еще это может длится! – взвизгнула она, ударив кулаком по гобелену с изображением королевы Алисанны.  
– Джоанна? – раздалось из-за гобелена. – Джоанна, это ты?  
Серсея в ужасе отпрянула от стены, и к ней подскочила Вилма. Ларра резко рванула к двери, собираясь позвать на помощь Андроу, но Серсея схватила ее за руку.  
– Кто там? – позвала она, глядя на гобелен. – Выходи!  
Гобелен дрогнул и вдруг отодвинулся в сторону.  
– Джоанна, – раздался хриплый голос. – Моя милая Джоанна... Помоги мне... Они били меня, Джоанна, они так мучили меня, спаси меня, Джоанна...  
В комнату медленно вошла босая сгорбленная женщина в разодранном платье и со спутанными волосами. Ее ноги были сбиты в кровь, руки покрыты синяками, длинные изломанные ногти были грязны.  
– Джоанна, – женщина медленно шагнула Серсее навстречу, и Серсея отпрянула. – Ты вернулась, Джоанна! Спаси меня! Спаси меня, Джоанна.  
– Королева Эйрея, – с ужасом прошептала Элия, прикрыв ладонью рот.  
Серсея потрясенно смотрела на женщину, которая могла быть только ею, Эйреей, первой ее имени, королевой Семи Королевств.  
– Нам надо позвать стражу, – шепнула Вилма, но Серсея схватила ее за руку.  
– Стой, – велела она. – Королева Эйрея? Это вы?  
– Джоанна, – королева подошла к ней, схватив ее за руку. – Ты пришла спасти меня? Ведь так, Джоанна? И Лореза? – она бросилась к Элии. – Лореза, ты тоже? Ты приехала? Вы спасете меня? Вы увезете меня в Дорн? Пожалуйста! Увезите меня в Дорн! Там, там они не посмеют приказывать мне! Там они не посмеют так меня мучить!  
– Кто? – Серсея схватила ее за руки. – Королева, ваше величество! Кто, кто мучает вас?  
– Они, они, – королева судорожно тыкала пальцем куда-то в сторону. – Они били меня, Джоанна, они морили меня голодом, они пытались утопить меня, утопить, меня, меня, от крови дракона, они пытались утопить меня, как щенка, но я им показала, – женщина безумно захихикала. – Я им показала, я задушила ее, честное слово, задушила, как котенка... И я им не дамся! – она подняла руку, в которой был зажат зазубренный осколок глиняного горшка. – Не дамся.  
Серсея испуганно сглотнула, оглядываясь на тетю, та стояла у двери в соседнюю комнату, передавая Вилме Виль малыша. Потом она закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной, было слышно, как Вилма заперла дверь на засов.  
– Как вы сюда попали, ваше величество? – спросила Элия, все так же прижимаясь спиной к двери.  
– Это коридоры Мейгора, – хихикнула королева, указывая на гобелен. – Коридоры Мейгора. Я никогда тебе о них не рассказывала. Но я ходила по ним. И я вас видела, – Эйрея захихикала. – Я ходила и смотрела, и всех вас видела, и тебя, Лореза, я видела, с этим красавчиком Фаулером...  
Серсея сумела только как-то хрипнуть, а Элия побелела как полотно. Этого о бабушке Лорезе им знать никак не хотелось.  
– Они предали меня, предали, предали! Меня, их королеву! Как они посмели! Как они посмели! Они, они... Жалкие черви! Я от крови дракона! Как они посмели!  
– Кто? – спросила Серсея. – Кто предал вас, ваше величество?  
– Они, – королева отчаянно жестикулировала, тыча пальцем куда-то, во все стороны сразу. – Все они. Мой дед. Мой отец. Мой муж. Мой сын. Все они. Я. Я королева этого королевства, как они смеют, как они смеют! Жалкие черви!  
Серсея и Элия переглянулись. О королеве Эйреи уже несколько лет говорили, что она жестоко больна. Теперь они видели, какого рода была эта болезнь.  
– Но вы вернулись, вы спасете меня, – она схватила Серсею за руку, крепко, до боли ухватив ее запястье. – Ты обещала мне, Джоанна. Когда Лореза увозила тебя, замуж за ее сына, ты обещала мне. Ты говорила, что в Дорне у меня всегда будут друзья.  
Серсея с ужасом почувствовала жжение в глазах. С самого дня смерти матушки она не плакала, но теперь на ее глаза набежали слезы. Матушка, матушка, которая умерла, когда приносила в мир Тристана, матушка, прекрасная, смелая Джоанна Ланнистер...  
– Эйрея, – позвала Элия, стоя у столика с фруктами. – Ты хочешь вина?  
– Вина, – глаза королевы загорелись диким огнем. – Дорнийское вино! И кровавые апельсины! Вы привезли их!  
– Да, ваше величество, – присела в реверансе Ларра. – Апельсины и вино из самого Дорна.  
– Вина, да, я хочу вина, и апельсинов, и вина. Они не дают мне вина, Лореза, не дают, вина и апельсинов, ты не представляешь, чем они кормили меня.  
Элия, улыбаясь, подала ей кубок, и королева осушила его одним большим глотком.  
– Дорн, да, я хочу в Дорн. В Дорне они не посмеют, не посмеют.  
Серсея молча смотрела, как королева жадно, как голодная нищенка, вгрызалась в апельсин, словно в яблоко.  
– Негодяи, жалкие негодяи. Они все, все предали меня. Мой дедушка, он хотел сделать королем Стеффона, Стеффона, Баратеона! Он хотел сделать Баратеона королем! Но я его перехитрила, да, я его перехитрила, – королева гнусно захихикала. Элия и Джоанна переглянулись. Эту историю они знали. Когда стало понятно, что у наследных принца и принцессы не будет сыновей после рождения дочерей Эйреи и Рейлы, было решено, что принцесса Эйрея выйдет замуж за своего кузена Стеффона Баратеона, вот только Стеффон Баратеон ослушался короля.  
Эйрея хихикала, облизывая пальцы.  
– Да, да, я их перехитрила, перехитрила. Глупый, глупый Стеффон. Он думал, что дедушка простит его, как простил моих отца и мать. Глупый, глупый Стеффон. Думал, женится на своей Эстермонт и все равно будет королем. Он поверил нам, поверил.  
Серсея знала, что случилось потом. Юные Стеффон Баратеон и Рейла Таргариен вместе сбежали посреди ночи, чтобы пробраться посреди ночи в септу и пожениться со своими возлюбленными – леди из Штормовых Земель и каким-то безземельным рыцарем. Но их поймали, еще до того, как две пары успели принести клятвы. Девицу из Штормовых Земель отправили в Молчаливые Сестры, рыцаря отправили на Стену, Стеффона Баратеона и Рейлу Таргариен поженили друг с другом и отправили в изгнание, и разрешили вернуться только когда разбушевалась война Девятигрошовых Королей.  
– Глупый Стеффон, глупая Рейла. Они так и не поняла, что это я все устроила. Я... – королева набивала рот сладостями. – Я все устроила, а потом отправила за ними стражу. – Эйрея снова захихикала. – Я и... И он... – Она помрачнела. – Он! – она сплюнула на пол. – Твой семижды проклятый кузен! – она ткнула пальцем в Джоанну. – Ланнистер, Ланнистер, предатель, предатель, он хочет отобрать у меня корону, но я не позволю, не позволю, он не король и никогда не будет королем! Думал, что будет, но я ему сразу сказала, чтобы и не думал об этом! Лорд-консорт, да, муж королевы, да, король – никогда!  
Серсея промолчала, решив, что говорить, что ее кузена Тайвина Ланнистера, лорда-консорта, Десницу и регента, уже много лет все называли истинным королем, будет неумно.  
– Ты ведь простила меня, Джоанна? – королева снова схватила ее за руку. – Ты ведь простила? Я знаю, что ты сама хотела за него замуж, но я любила его, Джоанна, любила! Я любила негодяя! Тебе повезло, боги охранили тебя, хотя ты тоже его любила, мерзавца, предателя, жалкую шавку...  
– Что? Нет! Матушка всегда... – Серсея оглянулась на Элию и снова повернулась к королеве. – Я всегда любила моего мужа принца Дорана – твердо сказала она.  
Эйрея снова хихикнула.  
– Ну да, ну да, говори так, говори, даже Лореза знает, что ты врешь, пусть и увезла тебя замуж за своего сына, – она снова захихикала. – Батюшка не должен был позволять мне выходить за него. Он должен был мне запретить, пусть я и просила, молила, он должен был мне отказать, запретить выходить за Ланнистера, за прислужника, за червя. Он предал меня, предал, отдал ему. Он умный юноша, Эйрея, он храбрый и благородный, он защитит тебя, Эйрея. Ложь, ложь, все ложь, предатели, предатели, мерзавцы, ложь. Вы ведь увезете меня в Дорн? Там мы соберем армию и вернем то, что мое по праву. В Дорне женщинам не мешают править. Вы ведь заберете меня в Дорн? Лореза, ты ведь поведешь для меня армию?  
Элия только молча кивнула, печально глядя на королеву.  
– Мы отберем у них все, у них всех. У Тайвина, и у него, у моего сына. Мой сын, он тоже предал меня. Он хочет мою корону. Он хочет ее, хочет стать королем, он хочет моей смерти. Я не отдам ему ее, нет, и Джейме не отдам, нет, мы поведем на них армию, и отберем у них все, и тогда я издам закон, издам, чтобы корона доставалась только женщинам, и королевой станет моя дочь, моя Дейнерис. Они отобрали у меня Дейнерис, – зарыдала она, – как только она родилась, они отобрали ее, а меня заперли, заперли, заперли…  
Серсея вытерла слезы – она не заметила, что уже давно плачет. Именно после рождения принцессы Дейнерис королева Эйрея пропала из виду. Говорили, что роды были такими тяжелыми, что королева тяжело заболела и так и не оправилась. Принца Джейме отправили в Утес Кастерли, как будущего наследника Западных Земель и лорда Ланнистера, а принцессу Дейнерис отправили воспитываться с Дженной Фрей в восстановленный Летний Замок.  
Речь королевы становилась все путанее и путанее, ее язык заплетался, глаза слипались. Сонное зелье, добавленное Элией в вино, начало действовать. Ларра тихо постучала в дверь и прошептала что-то стражникам. Они услышали удаляющиеся шаги.  
Королева опустила голову на плечо Серсеи.  
– Я хочу спать, Джоанна. Я так устала. Мы ведь поедем в Дорн?  
– Да, в Дорн, – шепотом ответила Серсея, глядя прямо перед собой. – Завтра же я поеду в Дорн. Я стану принцессой Дорна. Я не отдам то, что мое по праву.


	2. Состояние событий на 281 год от Завоевания Эйгона

Эйрея Таргариен, Первая ее имени, королева андалов, ройнаров и Первых Людей, правительница Семи Королевств – 244 г.р.

  * Ее муж: Тайвин Ланнистер, лорд Утеса Кастерли, Щит Ланниспорта, лорд-протектор государства, лорд-консорт, Десница Королевы, лорд-регент – 242 г.р.
  * Ее дети: 
    * Рейгар Таргариен, принц Драконьего Камня, наследный принц Семи Королевств – 260 г.р.
    * Джейме Ланнистер, принц Семи Королевств наследник Утеса Кастерли – 266 г.р.
    * Дейнерис Ланнистер, принцесса Семи Королевств – 273 г.р.
  * Ее сестра, Рейла Таргариен(см. Стеффон Баратеон)



Принц Доран Нимерос Мартелл, правитель Дорна, 247 г.р.

  * Его жена: леди Джоанна Ланнистер, (244-273), умерла при родах.
  * Его дети: 
    * Серсея Нимерос Мартелл, принцесса Дорна, наследница Дорна – 266 г.р.
    * Квентин Нимерос Мартелл, принц Дорна, - 269 г.р.
    * Тристан Нимерос Мартелл, принц Дорна, карлик – 273 г.р.
  * Его сестра: Элия Нимерос Мартелл, принцесса Дорна – 256 г.р. 
    * Ее муж: Рендил Тарли, лорд Рогового Холма.
    * Ее сын: Сэмвелл Тарли, наследник Рогового Холма - 280 г.р.
  * Его брат: Оберин Нимерос Мартелл, принц Дорна – 257 г.р.



Лорд Стеффон Баратеон, лорд Штормового Предела – 246 г.р.

  * Его жена: Рейла Таргариен, принцесса Семи Королевств – 246 г.р.
  * Его дети: 
    * Роберт Баратеон, наследник Штормового Предела – 265 г.р.
    * Станнис Баратеон – 266 г.р.



Восстание Баратеона тут таки будет, но, во-первых, сильно попозже, и не из-за Лианны, а из-за Дейнерис, за которую поспорят Рейгар и Роберт, ну и вдобавок, Роберт будет претендовать, как Тарг на три четверти, а Рейгар, мол, приблуда ланнистерский  
Чем кончится - пока не знаю


End file.
